


The Treasure

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Tears appeared in Cecilia's eyes after Captain Hook kissed her and abandoned his bedroom. Another search for Peter Pan. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, Peter on Trial, Professor Smee, etc.





	The Treasure

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Tears appeared in Cecilia's eyes after Captain Hook kissed her and abandoned his bedroom. Another search for Peter Pan. Another attempt to capture his enemy. Cecilia always worried about wild animals attacking Captain Hook and hurting him. Possibly ending his life. Maybe Peter playing a trick on Captain Hook and harming him. Perhaps trapping him. 

Cecilia remembered Captain Hook rarely searching for buried treasure. The possibility of finding emeralds, rubies, etc. 

Cecilia continued to rest on Captain Hook's bed. That was when she remembered something from her past. She reached under the bed and revealed a stuffed kitten from her childhood. Cecilia smiled before she cuddled the toy. Her betrothed had his treasure. Cecilia's treasure remained in her arms.

 

THE END


End file.
